Oh My God, Our Sensei's a CHIBI!
by Raikiri-no-Jutsu
Summary: When Naruto and Sakura pull a prank on Kakashi, they end up with a horrible surprise..... OOC Sakura, very OOC Sasuke. R&R! Cookies to the first 15 reviewers! Rated T for language. UPDATED!
1. And so our story begins

**Hi! Raikiri-no-Jutsu here! This fic is an attempt at humor, and it's very diffrent from my other fic, _Snowflakes. _OOCness is in this, especially Sakura. Note also that Kakashi doesn't really believe his students would do anything evil to him. Oh how wrong he is...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakumo and Obito would still be alive. But they aren't, so I obviously don't own Naruto.**

**Uh, enjoy! (And please review, I'm begging you, PLEASE!!)**

**

* * *

**

**Oh My God, Our Sensei's a CHIBI!**

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were doing what they did every day. They were waiting for their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. As per usual, Sakura and Naruto were getting annoyed. Sakura was ranting about why they should wait this long, and Naruto was interjecting with an occasional 'Yeah!' or 'Believe it!'. Sasuke just 'Hnn'd'

"Why is he always late? I mean, I could still be sleeping right now!"

"Yeah!"

"It really annoys me! I skipped breakfast because I didn't want to be late for anything!"

"Believe it!"

"WHERE IS HE?????"

"Hnn."

Suddenly, a masked figure with silver hair appeared next to the ranting Sakura. As if on cue, she and Naruto both turned round dramatically to face him while pointing and shouting "YOU'RE LATE!!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and told them his excuse.

"Well, you see, there was this injured bird, so I had to take it to the vet and-"

Sakura and Naruto immediately shouted "LIAR!!" at the top of their voices. Sasuke just glared.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Well anyway, we have another 'D' rank mission today-"

"AW MAN! That sucks!! We always get 'D's, but we're so much better than that! Believe it!!" Naruto exclaimed. He was sick of those kind of missions, they were so _boring_.

Sakura groaned. "What are we doing, sensei?"

Kakashi smiled, although his students couldn't see it, thanks to the mask he wore. "You're helping Tsunade clean out her medicine cupboard in Hokage Tower."

"The old lady? No way!"

"Naruto! Show some respect for our Hokage!" Sakura whacked Naruto on the head. Sasuke looked away in disgust.

Kakashi sighed. "Well then, let's get going."

* * *

Later, when they were at Hokage Tower, and helping Tsunade, Naruto had an idea. A horrible, nasty idea. He whispered his plan to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura! I've had a great idea!"  
"A great idea? From you? Dream on Naruto."

"Aw Sakura! It's really good, I promise! It's for getting back at Kakashi-sensei for always being late and giving us stupid 'D' rank missions!!"

Sakura thought about it for a second. She _did_ want to get back at Kakashi-sensei for always being so late. And she hated having to do these tedious missions. She smiled.

"Ok, let's hear it. Naruto grinned, and told her. "Uh huh, mmhmm, yeah, ok!"

Sasuke looked over. What were those two doing?

* * *

Lunch time came, and Naruto's plan was going to be put into action. Kakashi was talking to the other Jonin downstairs, and had left his lunch up with Team Seven. This was not a good idea, as Kakashi was soon going to find out.

Naruto and Sakura looked at all the weird medicines in Tsunade's cupboard, which had been left open. Again, not a good idea. They stared taking out random ones and poured them onto Kakashi's lunch and into his drink. Sasuke just stared at them as if they were going insane.

"Do I want to know what you're doing?" He asked, slightly (only slightly) worried for their sanity.

Naruto grinned like a madman. "We're putting all this weird stuff in Kakashi-sensei's food so he'll be sick, so that'll be a punishment for being late and giving us these dumb missions!"

Sakura nodded, but then quickly said "It was all Naruto's idea, I swear!" Naruto stared at her.

"Of course it was my idea!"

Sasuke just went back to being his usual, sulky self. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs to the room they were in.

"He's coming! Quick, everyone start eating!!"

Kakashi opened the door to see his students eating their lunch. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Well, nothing except Sakura sitting next to Naruto and not Sasuke, Naruto being quiet and Sasuke shooting dirty looks at Sakura and Naruto.

Shrugging, Kakashi sat down to eat _his _lunch, which, unbeknownst to him, now contained may odd things you wouldn't expect to find in a boxed lunch. All of Team 7 held their breath as their sensei very quickly devoured all of it in less than one second, not wanting to reveal to any of them what was under the mask.

5 seconds. Nothing happened.

10 seconds. "Hey, this doesn't quite taste right."

15 seconds. "What the heck did you put in-" Kakashi passed out on the floor with a thud. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other triumphantly.

"Ha! That teaches you to be late, sensei!" Sakura and Naruto gave each other a high-five, something which was uncharacteristic for them.

"HOLY CRAP!" came Sasuke's voice. Sakura stared at him, as did Naruto.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sasuke was pointing to the unconscious Kakashi, who the other two had turned their backs on.

"Wha-What-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Naruto stared at their sensei in shock.

"Oh no……."

* * *

**Bwahahahaha! CLIFFIE!!**

**Kakashi: What did you do to me?**

**You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out!**

**Kakashi: in fear You didn't kill me, did you?**

**Maybe, Maybe not!**

**Kakashi: _Raikiri!_**

**sigh You'll find out soon enough, Kakashi.**

**Anyway, just click that button and review! Cookies to the first fifteen! **


	2. Of chibis and angry Uchihas

**Ok, here's chapter two. Thanks for the reviews, I was reading them and they made me type this up. COOKIES FOR ALL! Gives cookies**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Naruto? You do? OMG….  
**

**BEWARE! For Sasuke fans, he is VERY OOC in this chapter. I was listening to 'Game' by Ayumi Hamasaki while typing this, and also on a cherryade-induced high. Rating has gone up because of language used. **

--------------------

They stared. And stared. And stared.

There, sitting on the ground, was a mini Kakashi. He only looked around four years old.

Naruto whistled. "Ok, when I said make him _sick_, I didn't mean for him to turn chibi-fied."

Sasuke was still staring at the little version of their teacher. Poor Kakashi looked very confused. He looked around the room, and then back up again at Team Seven, his head tilted to the side in puzzlement.

Sakura took one look at Kakashi, then realised how _cute_ he looked when he was little. Especially because he wasn't wearing his mask.

"SO KWAII!!" She practically screamed, picking the terrified boy up and hugging the living daylights out of him. Naruto and Sasuke took one step away from the crazed girl.

"Um, you can let go of me, you know…. kinda hard to breathe…." Sakura apologized to the chibi, who still looked confused.

"So, who are you?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. This was worse than they ever expected. Naruto suddenly had a 'great' idea. Again.

"Well, we can't just leave him here, so Sakura can be the mommy, I'll be the daddy, and Sasuke can be the mean uncle!!" Both Sakura and Sasuke glared at him. Kakashi looked at Naruto; well, tried to glare at him. The effect was the opposite of what it should be; in fact it was rather cute.

"You look nothing like my dad. But you're right about that Sasuke kid, he's scary…" Kakashi hid behind Sakura. She was slightly surprised by the mini-Kakashi's statement about her eternal love interest. Normally, Kakashi would just laugh and suggest something different.

Naruto was also taken aback. But he smiled, and looked at Sasuke, who looked ready to punch the living daylights out of the chibi. His eye was twitching, fists clenched, teeth grinding together. Sakura noticed this and finally realised some of the truth about her eternal crush. Sasuke had an anger problem. And no matter how much she loved him, she wasn't going to let him harm a child. Even if that child was actually about twenty-something. Wait, just how old _was _Kakashi-sensei? She shook it off and sighed.

"Um, so… what do we do?" Naruto had a blank look on his face, while emo-boy was muttering something about 'must save anger for brother…' Little Kakashi sat down. Everything was rather confusing. He felt like he should know these people, but he didn't. Why the heck should he know crazy people? Seriously, one had ADHD or something, the other obsessed over anything remotely cute, and the other needed anger management. In fact, Sasuke's repeated murmurs only seemed to be making things worse.

First, his hands clenched so much that the blue tubes known as veins were practically popping out, then a mysterious darkness appeared over his eyes, and his entire body began to shake uncontrollably. The silver-haired chibi said, in a small voice, "Wow, and I thought my mom was scary…"

Sasuke snapped. In a blind fit of rage, he activated his Sharingan and ran at the terrified four year old, while swearing and cursing. Years of held-back resentment started to spill out from the deranged Uchiha.

Screaming, Kakashi fled the room, out of the door, only to find that the floor suddenly wasn't underneath him anymore. He crashed down the stairs, bashing his head on every one, and twisting a few muscles in the process.

"Oww….." he sat up and winced. But before he could make sure nothing was broken, a whirlwind of cussing and flying hair was speeding downstairs right towards him. Yep, Ino on a good day. Only joking, it was Sasuke. The normally calm and composed boy was now a world-class psychopath. It must run in the family. After all, look what happened to Itachi.

"CHIBI!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Sasuke yelled, without caring if he burst his lungs. All that mattered right now was wringing his now-four year old sensei's neck. He reached out manically. Kakashi screamed again and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Sakura and Naruto took one look at each other and ran after the others. Knowing Sasuke, he'd murder anyone that insulted him in the slightest. Plus the fact he had been behaving rather oddly lately. He's started a personal vendetta against every log he saw. Why, no-one quite knew, but Naruto had a feeling it had something to do with the "Naruto Abridged" series he'd found on the internet.

"SASUKE, PLEASE STOP!!" Sakura was crying. She was scared. Sasuke had completely lost it.

If Sakura was scared, then what poor Kakashi was feeling was about one million times worse. He wasn't stupid, and he knew that if this unpredictable teenager caught him, it would be a fate worse than death. The chibi ran at the door, and noticed that it was locked. And the lock was too high for him to reach. Frantically, his tiny arms tried to grab the key and turn it, but it was too far above the ground. Panicking, and fearing that this would be his last moments alive, he turned to face the mad blue blur heading in his direction faster than humanly possible. Sasuke grinned. Now was his chance to kill that stupid thing. But as he reached Kakashi, he tripped and smashed into the door. The force of the crash blew it right off its hinges, allowing the child to escape. Sasuke just lay there, cursing his bad luck while watching Kakashi run away into the busy streets of Konoha.

Two people, one blonde, the other pink-haired, came racing up the hallway towards the now-calm Uchiha. It seemed the running had used up all of the energy that was making him angry. They found Sasuke amid pieces of splintered door, bashing his fist repeatedly against the ground.

"Damn chibi…when I get my hands on him…going to wish he'd never been _born…_"

Sakura kneeled next to Sasuke, tears still streaming down her face. She spoke, voice trembling.

"Where is he?"

Sasuke looked up at her blankly. "What?"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHAT'?? KAKASHI-KUN, OF COURSE!!" The female screamed. Inner Sakura was taking over. The emo shrugged. Naruto groaned. Now they had to find Kakashi-sensei. Konoha was _not _the ideal place for finding someone, much less a child. He sighed and turned towards his team-mates, an uncharacteristically grim look on his face. Sakura was still screeching at Sasuke.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, CHASING HIM LIKE THAT?? NOW WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS, AND EVEN IF HE _DID _COME BACK, THERE'S NO WAY, ABSOLUTELY _NO WAY _ THAT I'D LET YOU NEAR HIM!!"

Naruto cleared his throat, causing Sakura to stop her ranting in surprise.

"I'm going to go look for him. And when I come back, I'm phoning the loony bin. It's unsafe for a psycho Uchiha to be walking amongst us." He ran outside before Sasuke could take another hissy fit.

The aforementioned Uchiha sat gaping in horror and fury. 'Loony bin?' As in 'Mental home?' No. Fucking. Way…was he going into one of those.

"NARUTO!! GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOVE A KUNAI UP IT, YOU BASTARD!" He shouted after the disappearing orange-clad Genin.

-------------------

**Oooh boy, Sasuke's lost it….**

**Sasuke: Stares at what I've written what…the….Fuck? **

**Heh, sorry…. It's just funny imagining a rabid you chasing after a poor defenceless chibi Kakashi. **

**Sasuke: I can't believe you're seriously going to lock me in a mental institute…**

**It's all part of the story, Sasuke.**

**Kakashi: ….I _never _screamed when I was small….**

**OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! _I'M_ THE AUTHOR, _I_ DECIDE!**

**Sasuke and Kakashi: quivers in fear at this new scary Raikiri**

**Anyway, just click that lil' button that says "Review"! **


End file.
